Wrong Numb3r
by Luna Luce
Summary: College is all about fun, right? Parties and letting your wild side out. So what happens when someone gets a phone call on Halloween night. What happens when the person on the other end has the wrong number, but just won't leave the girl out of their twisted game. A game that could end in death. Is it just a prank or could there be something more sinister at play? AH/AU


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. That comes from my sick little mind. **

**This is the first story for the DarkSide of innocence Series.**

**A/N: Hapakids' daughter gave me the name for the college in this story. Thank you so much, Amy, for Pepper Union University.**

**Pre-read by: teamhotmen, Kell-an Dial**

**Beta'd by: flamingpen18 and Twi-mom12292005**

'_Swooosh, haaaa, mmmm...'_

"Hello? Hello? Are you there? Can you hear me?"

'_Hu-hu-hu-hu.'_

"Look, you sick fuck, quit calling my house."

The beautiful girl hung up the phone and turned back to her laptop. Biting her lip and pushing up her reading glasses, she stared at her American Literature paper on a unknown or upcoming poet.

She hated that it was a Friday night, and she was stuck writing a paper, missing out on the frat Halloween party of the year. Tugging on a strand of her long hair and scrunching her face up in concentration, she finished typing up her conclusion about **Mark R. Slaughter** and one of his poems called _**Battered Doll**_.

She was analyzing the last two lines. "Upon a time there was an angel...But now, a battered doll." She couldn't figure out what it meant to the author, but she believed that it was the innocence of a young girl that tainted her image with what society thought the perfect girl should be.

She was typing her thoughts on the last lines, when her cell phone rang again. Not bothering to look at who was calling, she picked up the phone and answered. Holding it to her ear with her shoulder, she tried to finish typing.

"Hello?"

'_Sssssh-haaaa-sssssh-haaaaaa-ugh.'_

"Listen here, fucker, stop calling. You have the wrong fucking number."

'_Oh, I don't think I do, Victoria.'_

She froze when she heard her name from the other end of the call. The raspy voice was one she didn't recognize. But after seeing all those **Scream **movies, she figured it had to be one of her friends or her boyfriend, James.

"James, this isn't funny."

'_No, it's not, and I'm not James. You look awfully beautiful in your pink and green tank top, with such a lovely flush covering your cheeks. Mmmmh.'_

Her eyes widened, and she looked around the room, panicking about what to do.

"What do you want?"

She heard a bone-chilling laugh on the other end of the call.

'_What do I want? I want to see your blood run red.'_

Just then, the line went dead. Victoria looked around the room. Her heart racing in her chest as she stood up, tugging at her shorts. She heard the floor creak out in the hall. Biting her lip, she walked to her open door and stuck her head out.

"Hello?"

No one answered. The light flickered on the landing further down the hall.

"Come on, Victoria. Don't be such a chicken shit," she mumbled out to herself.

She walked out into the hall, bare feet barely making a sound on the hardwood floor.

~beep...beep...beep~

Her brow creased as she moved closer to the sound. It sounded like a phone was off the hook. But that was impossible, right? All her sorority sisters were at the party.

"Tanya, Maria, is that you?"

The sound was coming from their room after all. She pushed open the cracked door. The low lighting from the lamp on the nightstand cast part of the room in shadows.

She spotted Tanya's cat, Binx, curled up on her bed. He lifted his dark grey head and looked at her with yellow eyes. She spotted the phone knocked onto the floor and rolled her eyes. She should really stop watching all those horror movies. They were bad for her health.

"Binx, you naughty cat, you. Knocking over the phone, you almost gave me a heart attack."

She bent down and picked up the phone, placing it back on it's cradle. Binx let out a yowl, just as the door slam shut behind her. She stood up and whirled around, just in time to catch a glint of silver. She let out a scream, only to be silenced moments later as her throat slit open and gushed warm red blood all over the light pink carpet.

There was a chuckle in the silent room as the cat was picked up and gloved fingers covered in blood ran through smokey grey fur.

"Happy Halloween, Victoria," said the muffled voice from behind the mask.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~ONE YEAR LATER~~~~~~~~~~**

'_Today marks the one year anniversary of Victoria Lark's death. She was on the Dean's list at Pepper Union University. This was her last year at PU. Such a tragedy for such a young life. A few of her sorority sisters found her body the day after Halloween. _

_Here, at channel 7 news, we would like to take a moment and remember the bright face of Victoria Lark, a young life gone too soon.'_

"Damn, this year is going to suck. The news on every channel has been highlighting the day's news with a segment on Victoria Lark. You know, I met her like a week before she was killed. She was the model for my art class."

Leah rolled her eyes at little miss chatterbox, better known as Mary Alice Brandon, or what she preferred to be called, Alice. Leah liked to call her Bink, the evil sister of Tinkerbell.

"Bella, you got to come out with us tonight. I heard Demetri is going to be there." Bella rolled her eyes, even as the telltale sign of a blush crept up into her cheeks.

"I don't care. I need to get these papers finished for History and my American and British Lit. class. I don't have time for partying."

Alice huffed and crossed her arms. "You're a freaking sophomore in college, a sorority sister at Delta Ti. You need to live a little. You can't just continue to live for school. You need to explore the world of fun."

Bella bit her lip and looked at Alice. She wanted to go, but she couldn't afford to mess up. She was on a full scholarship. Unlike Alice, she didn't have the money to pay for her schooling.

"I'm sorry. I can't. My grade point average needs to stay at a 4.0. I can't afford to slack."

Alice rolled her eyes and looked over at Leah. "You're coming, right Le-Le?"

Leah tucked a piece of her chin length ebony hair behind her ear as she looked up at Alice from her bed. "Sorry, Bink, but I gotta study for my Chemistry test. Coach said I had to stay above a 3.5 if I want to continue to swim."

"Fine, I guess it's just me and my roomie, Jane. Some friends you bitches are. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm staying with Mike tonight."

Bella waved her off as she stared at her paper on her computer screen. She was writing a paper on the women of the civil war, those who helped the soldiers, nursing them back to health.

It wasn't easy to find the information that she wanted, but what she did find was fascinating. She could see the sun setting from the corner of her eye. She stood up and stretched, her joints popping. She looked over at Leah.

"Snack break?"

Leah looked up and smiled at her longtime friend and roommate. Giving her a nod, she looked back down at her Chemistry book with a frown.

Bella laughed a bit. "I'll go down and pop some popcorn and grab a couple of Dr. Peppers."

"Sure, sure."

Bella shook her head and laughed. Leah was hanging out with her boyfriend, Jacob, too much. She was starting to use his terminology.

Bella hummed as she waited for the popcorn to finish popping. The microwave buzzed, and she grabbed a bowl down, before opening the freshly popped bag of popcorn. Stacking the two cans of Dr. Pepper, she carefully carried the bowl of popcorn and the two cans of soda back to the room she shared with Leah.

She walked into the room set the bowl down on Leah's bed and handed her her can before cracking hers open.

"So why isn't Jacob over here trying to get you to slack off and head to the party with him."

Leah sat up and opened her can of soda. Taking a sip, she leaned against her headboard. "We broke up. I caught him making out with Jessica Stank-ley."

Bella gasped. "Well, Le-Le, I say you're too good for him anyway. I mean, if he's willing to take a dip into Stank-ley, then he's willing to dip his dick into toxic waste."

Leah let out a choked laugh. "Yeah, Stank-ley is a toxic as they come."

The two girls joked a bit, until Bella's phone rang. Leah looked at Bella, and Bella looked at Leah before shrugging.

She grabbed her phone and looked at the number, but she didn't recognized it. She decided to answer it.

"Hello."

'_...'_

She could hear slight rustling on the other end.

"Hello."

'_...'_

"Look, who ever this is, you have the wrong number."

She waited for a moment to see if they would say anything, but they didn't, so she hung up.

"Who was it, Bella?"

Bella turned to look at Leah. "I don't know. They didn't say anything."

The girls both shrugged. Deciding that the small break they had was enough, they both got back to their work.

Thirty minutes had past, and they were working in silence. Bella had finished her paper for History and was now on working on a paper for her literature class.

Bella nearly jumped out her skin when her phone rang again. Sighing and pushing the strands of long brown hair that fell into her face back, she snatched up her phone, barely sparing the number a glance.

"Hello."

'_...'_

"Look, you have the wrong number!" she said, completely frustrated.

'_Do I really?'_ said a raspy voice on the other end.

"Who is this?"

'_You don't know me, but I know you, Isabella.'_

Bella gasped and dropped the phone as she stumbled out her chair and across the room toward Leah.

"Bella, what's wrong."

"There's a, there's a, there's a fucking pervert on the phone," she finally got out. " A fucking perv that knows my name."

Leah rolled her eyes and got up to retrieve Bella's dropped phone. "Really, Bella, a pervert. It's Halloween, a night for pranks. It was probably just Emmett. You know that older brother of yours loves to play jokes on you."

Leah placed the phone to her ear only to hear a dial tone on the other end.

She looked at Bella, her brow creased. "There is no one on the phone."

Bella frowned and shook her head. "I'm not crazy, Le-Le."

Leah sighed and gave her friend a one arm hug and handed her phone to her. "I never said you were. Now let's finish our work, so we can get some much needed sleep."

Bella nodded before walking back to her small desk and picking up the chair, so she could sit back down. Settling in her seat once again, she stared at her words on the screen for a moment, before she started writing on how movies use some of the works of the Grimm brothers and

William Shakespeare in more modern settings.

She was just mentioning William Shakespeare's _Othello_ and the movie _O_. She explained the similarities and the differences, telling the same story except it was modernize.

Her phone rang again. She glared at it as she reached a trembling hand. Leah was watching her with her dark eyes. Bella answered it, placing it on speakerphone.

"Hello," Bella spoke into the phone, biting her lip and looking out into the dark hallway.

'_Isabella,'_ the voice whispered. Bella shook her head, because she could have swore she heard the voice echo from somewhere beyond her room, inside the sorority house.

"What do you want from me?"

The person on the other line chuckled. It sounded twisted and so dark.

'_I want to see you bleed.'_

Her eyes opened wide as she looked down at her phone before looking at Leah, who looked just as scared.

"I-I'm going to call the police."

'_Go right ahead. They won't make it in time, before you and your friend, Leah, scream.'_

With those words said, the person hung up and a dial tone was heard loud and clear. Bella's hand was trembling so bad, she almost dropped her phone. She was about to dial 911 when she heard a bang from down the hall, followed by a long screeching noise. A faint dial tone could be heard.

"Oh my God, Bella, someone is in the house," Leah whispered as she moved closer to Bella.

Bella reached under her bed and grabbed her ol' faithful Louisville Slugger. They both crept out of the room together, looking down both ways of the hallway to the staircases.

"You go that way, and I'll go this way," Leah whispered as she pointed right and left.

"Hell no, Leah, even I know you never split up. That's rule number one in horror movie 101."

"Shut up, Bella. That's not even a class. Besides, this is not a movie. You got your bat, and I've got my kickboxing to back me up. We'll be fine. I bet you it's just the girls trying to scare us. After all, it is Halloween.

Bella lowered her head and gave a short nod. Her grip on the bat tightened as she silently made her way down the hall, eyes darting left and right. She had made it down the hall to the landing. She turned to see Leah at the other end, rolling her eyes at how silly she felt. She yelled down the hall.

"You know, perhaps I was just paranoid. I mean how sil-."

Bella let out a shriek as she toppled down the stairs. A sickening crack was heard in the silence of the night.

"Bella!"

Leah raced down the hallway, heart pounding as she reached the landing. She kept chanting in her head that Bella was okay.

Looking over the banister, she looked down and saw what she knew was her worst nightmare. Her friend was laying at the bottom of the stairs. Right arm bent at a strange angle, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth.

Leah covered her mouth and stumbled back, before running back the other way. She couldn't. She just couldn't look at her friend's broken body.

She skidded to a stop when she saw a flash of silver glinted from the stairs. The shadow moved, separating itself from the wall.

She stumbled backwards as she looked upon a person dressed in a gunmetal grey cupid's mask and black cloak with black gloves. The knife they held in their hand was bright, even in the dim lighting in the hall.

"What do you want from me?" she whispered, ending in a whimper.

"To see you bleed," the hoarse and raspy voice whispered back as they launched forward. Leah screamed and threw up her arm and kicked her leg out in reflex.

She caught the killer in the stomach, but she still managed to get her arm cut by the sharp knife. The killer was bent over, clutching at their stomach.

She aimed a punch to their head while they were distracted. Watching as they fell, she rushed past them. She had just reached the steps only to be tackled from behind. She fell forward. Falling down the stairs, she hit her head on the wall as she tumbled, everything blurred before going black.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Her head hurt. It felt like she had been hit by a mack truck. She winced as she tried to sit up.

"Hold on just a minute, Le-Le. Don't try to move so much."

Leah blinked and tried to focus. Her vision cleared, and she found she was back in her bed. Her arm was bandage. She lifted her hand to her head and found a bandage there as well. Turning to look toward where the soft voice had come from, her eyes widened when they landed on.

"Bella? Oh my God, Bella. I thought you were dead."

Bella let out a low laugh and ran the fingers of her uninjured hand through her hair. "Yeah, right, I'm tougher than you think."

Leah nodded as she looked around, still feeling a bit dazed. "Yeah, you are. Hey, what happened?"

"I really don't know. When I came to, Alice was here. She said something about calling us, and when she didn't get an answer, she came to see what we were up to. When she found me at the bottom of the stairs, she called the campus medics. When they got here, they patched me up and then patched you up."

"What about the crack that I heard? And the killer, what about the killer?"

Bella sighed. "My bat cracked. I just got a real bad sprain, a slight concussion, some bruising, and a twisted ankle. As for the killer, they refuse to believe it was a killer, since there was no evidence. They think it was a prank gone wrong."

Bella hobbled closer to the bed, her dark brown eyes scanning Leah. Leah shifted uncomfortably on the bed, at her friend's intense stare.

"What's wrong, Leah, you seem a bit on edge."

"Where is everyone, Bella?"

Bella looked around and looked back at Leah. You know those sorority sisters of ours, they go where the party is at, no matter the time of day or night.

"Yeah, um, so why didn't Alice stay?" For some reason, Leah couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling being around Bella after she was sure Bella was dead.

"Alice is with Mike. Relax, Leah, you've had a rough night."

"Yeah, um Bella, why is your left eye bruised up."

Bella shrugged. "Must have hit that side of my face when I fell.

Leah's mind flashed back to the night before. She remembered hitting the killer on the left side of their face. But the killer was taller than Bella. She shook her head slightly. She was being ridiculous and paranoid. There was no way Bella would do something like that anyway.

"Leah, do you remember last year, two weeks before Halloween? You know when we were pledging Delta Ti?"

Leah's face scrunched up, and she shrugged slightly. Relaxing just a bit, seeing how Bella's eyes lost that intense look.

"Not really."

Bella picked at the edge of Leah's quilt. "Well, I remembered. I remembered that even though we were pledging together, you called me on accident, a wrong number I suppose. I heard you talking about me, with all the other girls. A nobody is what you called me, a drama geek, someone who didn't know how to have fun. Well, you had mentioned the party at the Frat house, and I decided that maybe you were right. So I went. Do you know what I saw when I got there? I saw my best friend in the whole wide world making out with the guy I had a crush on for years. All while that bitch, Victoria, who broke my brother's heart, turned around and went out with his Frat brother watched. But I forgave you, right Leah?"

Leah was watching Bella with wary eyes. She gave a short nod.

"After all, it was just a prank, right? A wrong number and some words behind my back, right?"

Leah nodded her head. Her face finally showing a hint of fear. This wasn't the Bella she grew up with. This girl, who hid beneath the innocent and shy facade, was cold. Her dark brown eyes flashed with barely suppress anger. Her full plump lips were twisted into a wicked sneer.

"You know, I wasn't sure what to think when you got into the sorority last year, and I didn't. But that's in the past, because when I pledged this year, I got in, right? I was finally good enough for the Delta Ti. Tell me, did you pull strings for me to get in."

Leah shook her head no. She couldn't speak. Her heart was racing. She swallowed and tried again to speak. "That was all you, Bella. You got in by yourself. You earned it," she whispered out, afraid to speak any higher.

Bella's face brightened up into a sweet smile once again. "Oh, okay then, I mean that was just something that was heavy on my heart. And I thought we were goners last night. I thought I would never be able to get that out. So we cool?

Leah let out a relieved sigh, her heart rate going back to normal. "Yeah, we're cool."

"Good."

Bella got up with a wince and turned away from Leah.

"Oh, Leah, one more thing."

With lighting quick movement, Leah's throat was slit open. She gurgled as she gasped for breath. Eyes wide as a single tear slid down her cheek as she stared at Bella.

"Happy late fucking Halloween, bitch." Bella said in a raspy voice. Perfect lips twisted into a sinister smile.

The small sharp knife was grasped in her bandaged hand. She walked over to the door, no show of an injured ankle at all. She looked back over at Leah as she gasped her last dying breath.

"No hard feelings right, Le-Le? It's just all about fun."

She walked out into the hallway humming. Going to the stairs, she made a quick slash into her arms as if she had tried to defend herself. Wincing at the stinging cuts, she wiped a bit of the blood off, slightly above the blood that was seeping beneath the bandage. She threw the knife away into the room diagonal to the landing. It was the juniors, Lauren and Jessica's room. That was perfect, since it was Lauren's knife she used for her carvings for sculpture class.

Bella ran her fingers through the dripping blood. She made a show at gripping the bannisters on both sides as if she was being pushed. Her now bloody fingers leaving their mark.

She fell down the stairs landing on her leg and making sure her she hit her head and arm. Her arm giving a sickening crunch, and she winced as black dots swam in front of her eyes. She registered that her arm was broken this time and leg was probably broken as well. She had bitten her tongue slightly, so she had blood pooling in her mouth. As she laid there at the bottom of the stairs, her vision faded in and out.

She let a sickening bloody smile cross her face briefly. One last thing filtered through her mind, before she started to give in to what she was sure was a concussion this time. Leah always forgot one thing. Bella was one hell of a actress. Her eyes closed as she finally succummed to the darkness.


End file.
